


The memories that remain

by Dreigon



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen, Im new here, M/M, No Beta, cassius is just there, figuring stuff along the way, if i need to add or swap tags pls feel free to tell me, so please be kind, sorry if you wanted more of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreigon/pseuds/Dreigon
Summary: Lyria has a favor to ask to Sandalphon, he learns a good life lesson out of it. Set during Summer Kappa Chronicles event.





	The memories that remain

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda rushed and it's not entirely up to my liking but i made this only to cope with an important family loss, so sandalphon is very important to me. No beta, pardon any mistakes as english is not my first language. Please enjoy!

Lyria admired herself in front of the mirror, twirling around and checking every corner of the new blue yukata she tried on, complimenting her eyes and hair alike. She smiled, hands behind her back, turning towards one of the Singularities and nodding at her.

“I love this one! It’s so pretty!”, the child exclaimed happily. “Can I get this one?”

“Of course!”, Zeta chimed in as she walked up to the girl in her own yukata. “You still need a nice and beautiful hair clip to finish the look, in my opinion.”

“Ooh! That’s true! I wonder what could I get...”, Lyria mumbled.

“Something with flowers, no doubt!”, Beatrix said with a wide smile, a stern looking Casssius walking behind her with plenty of yukatas in his arms. “And, you know, maybe a little else to make it unique and special!”

“Something to make it unique and special…”, Lyria echoed, admiring herself in front of the mirror once more, looking to the right and seeing plenty of hair adornments Djeeta was already rummaging through.

Lyria eyed the display in silence, her attention dragged by the many colorful and varietes, shapes and designs. 

“Hey Vyrn, what do you think?”, she asked.

“I like this one.”, the little dragon said picking up a hair ornament with plenty of dark purple flowers, most likely forget me nots, with white beads hanging from the center. “Your yukata is already blue but well, I think it will stand out because it’s a dark color. What do you think, Djeeta?”

The captain lifted her head, she was trying some hair ornaments as well, and smiled and nodded at it, giving her silent approval. 

Zeta helped Lyria attach the ornament on her hair, carefully picking thick strands of hair to keep it firmly in place and keeping any stray bang away from Lyria’s face, tying the rest in a high ponytail and leaving two front bangs, curling their tips, one of them loosely braided. Once finished, the spear-wielding woman stepped back and let the girl watch her reflection one last time, an ever bigger smile on her face.

However, something else crossed Lyria’s mind. With a giggle, she told Djeeta and Vyrn she would be right back and left the store in a hurry. 

“At least go with Siegfried!”, Beatrix yelled from the front door of the shop, sighing upon losing sight of the girl. “Man, she’s a handful…”

Lyria strolled on the streets, ignoring every attraction and sweet food scent that came her way, eyes fixed in the last rays of the Sun as it settled slowly on the horizon. She made haste to the beach, knowing the little stand would be open for a couple more hours only. Struggling a bit to make her way between the sea of people, Lyria reached the beach and made a brief stop to catch her breath, touching the hair ornament to see it was still there.

As the day came to an end, the people slowly begun their return to the city, the beaches becoming less and less populated by the minute, food and drink stands and shops started to close up. 

One of these shops, though, was still certainly filled with people when Lyria finally reached her destination. They weren’t exactly buying anything, just admiring from afar. Puzzled, the girl shoved her way into and discovered the ever flamboyant Lucio twirling cups between each hand as he made a show out of making cocktails for the few remaining clients, barely even noticing the girl approaching the main table. She flopped her arms on it and tapped her hands rapidly to bring his attention to her.

“Lucio! I don’t see Sandalphon, where is he?”, she demanded, pouting.

“Oh, hello there, Lyria.”, Lucio turned to her with a bright smile, wings fluttering behind him. “Sandy’s been busy this past hour, the last time I saw him was in the back room with Sierokarte. Perhaps you will have a better time talking to him, when I tried he attempted to throw me the scalding coffee he just brewed.”

“Mm, I wonder why he still doesn’t like you…”, Lyria mumbled, but this was not the time to ponder over that. “Thanks Lucio!”

The girl proceed to get past him, finding other crew members helping out in cleaning the tables and taking out the used glasses, dishes and the like. Fighting against her good nature, Lyria waved at them and kept walking, finding the Supreme Primarch and the small harvin businesswoman quietly talking to each other in a corner of the place.

“Sandalphooooon~!”, Lyria chanted, announcing herself. “I’m sorry, I know I should wait but I’m in a hurry...!”

“Heheh! Don’t worry Lyria! We were wrapping things up, anyway.”, Siero replied with a giggle giving a look at the archangel before her who seemed a bit annoyed at the interruption. “We will discuss the rest tomorrow then, Sandalphon.”, the harvin woman stood up and waved at Lyria. “See you around, Lyria! Give my regards to the captain!”

Sandalphon did as well and began walking towards the rest of the staff, giving them orders and helping around too, tailed by a very happy Lyria.

“Well? What do you want?”, the Supreme Primarch finally asked once they reached the entrance of the little summer shop. “It must be important for you to have come all over the other side of the island.”

“It is!”, Lyria replied, hands behind her back, sheepishly looking away. “It’s important to me and I guess for you as well…”

“Uh, alright?”, Sandalphon blinked in confusion, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Um… Will… Would you let me borrow the white feather for a little bit?”, the girl asked, determination in her eyes.

“What?”, he tensed visibly, digging the tip of his fingers into his upper arms. “What do you mean with ‘white feather’?”, feigning ignorance as to what she was talking about.

“I… I suppose that’s a no, then…”, Lyria fidgeted with the sleeves of her yukata. “I-I wanted to show him the fireworks! A-And the pretty yukatas! And all the food stands! They say the fireworks are the best part of the festival down there! I don’t want him to miss something so pretty!”

Sandalphon sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Lyria, I can’t just give you the feather like that.”, the Supreme Primarch turned around and walked towards a table and began cleaning it, unable to keep his nerves from spiking. “It’s… You know it’s the only thing I have left…”

“I will take good care of it! You can trust me!”, the girl was adamant, standing in front of him when he turned around to go to another table. 

“And where would you keep it? For him to watch the fireworks and whatever else you want to do?”

“Here!”, she said, pointing at the hair ornament with a smile. “No one will suspect a thing! There are plenty of these with feathers and flowers around!”, then, she giggled. “He will look very pretty with it!”

Sandalphon groaned and rolled his eyes, rubbing his temples. Why was it so hard to argue with her? Had he become this soft in the spawn of a year or so?

“She’s right, you know.”

Lucio made his entrance and leaned over the table, shades back in place.

“You are the least qualified to give your opinion.”, Sandalphon spat back with a frown, but it only made Lucio laugh.

“Sandy, please! She already gave you a good reason to borrow the feather.”, the man said, leaning closer to the Supreme Primarch, whom backed away when Lucio did. “It still has some of his essence, doesn’t it? It’s why you also keep it close to your breast, right?”

Sandalphon put a hand on his chest, reacting on instinct, stepping further away from Lucio.

“Th-That doesn’t mean I have to yield it over a whim!”, he argued, annoyed.

“It’s just a feather, Sandalphon.”, Lucio replied, eyeing Lyria who was visibly upset at making the Supreme Primarch distraught as well.

“No, Lucio! It’s not just a feather!”

“I know, Lyria, but Sandalphon needs to learn a lesson, sooner or later.”, quickly, he poked the other archangel’s chest and smiled. “You need to learn how to move on, Sandy. It might be a memento, but the most important things you cherish about Lucifer are already here.”, he said, poking again. “Memories and feelings are more important than physical possessions.”, smirking, Lucio stepped back and leaned again on the table. “Besides, who can say this doesn’t end up helping him coming back?”

“As if it were that easy, you imbe---err... y-yeah…”, Sandalphon interrupted himself, remembering Lyria was still there. 

Part of him knew Lucio was right, but on the other hand, it was the only thing left, the only physical thing that made Lucifer’s existence real, the only way to make sure he had been protecting the skies until his passing. Perhaps Sandalphon still clutched at it as a means to show everyone who Lucifer was, to demonstrate all the hard work he did for the skies.

But, to whom?

Lucifer was content enough to follow his duties, regardless if the skydom acknowledges his existence or not, being that anonymous saviour and never taking credit for it. Sandalphon couldn’t stand that, he couldn’t get over the fact he worked a thankless job, no one ever appreciating the effort he put into it, not even his own creator did as it was something he expected him to do naturally. He wanted everyone to remember him the way he was, the way Sandalphon remembers him so fondly and lovingly, but he also understood that the fleeting lives of the skydwellers wouldn’t allow it.

“If his legacy has to live on, it will do so through you, the crew and the other Primarchs.”, Lucio’s soft voice cut into Sandalphon’s inner musings. “Think about it, if you and the others were to pass away as he did, no one would ever remember him either, much like everyone does now.”

“That’s… That’s not…!”, the Supreme Primarch stuttered, eyes open wide in shock, hands balled into fists. “I…”

“A memento like this will work for that purpose. The best way to remember a loved one is talking about them, after all.”, Lucio smiled warmly at the distraught archangel. “Not forcing everyone to acknowledge them because you think they deserve the recognition.”

Sandalphon sighed, looking away for a moment before turning to an expectating Lyria. She shyly looked back, almost apologizing with her eyes for upsetting him with what she thought was a harmless request.

Placing a hand on his chest, the Supreme Primarch glowed softly in a dim light, hair floating about as he gathered energy slowly. In a flash, a white pristine feather rested in his hand when he dragged it away, sparkling underneath the artificial lights from the shop. He smiled sadly, offering it to Lyria with a bit of reluctance lingering still. Sandalphon can trust her, and the rest of the crew and especially the Singularity, that no harm will befell the feather he so carefully protects and cherish.

With utmost care, Lyria took the feather from Sandalphon’s hand and beamed him one of her smiles, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you, Sandalphon!! I will make sure to show Lucifer all the pretty fireworks and all the tasty food!”

“Ye-Yeah! Get going before I change my mind, you noisy girl!”

Lyria gave him one last tight embrace before storming off, waving happily in her way out, disappearing from sight once she reached the main street.

“You are doing well, Sandalphon.”, Lucio commented after a brief moment, patting him on the shoulder. “The path to recovery is a rough road indeed, remember you have plenty of people with you to help you out.”

A half smile crossed the Supreme Primarch’s face, closing his eyes and recalling the crew he was traveling with right now.

“Yeah, I sure do.”

He looked up to the evening skies, the very first few stars coming into view as the Sun faded into the horizon, deep in thought.

It was true Lucifer wouldn’t have wanted any kind of retribution, he protected and oversaw the skies out of his own free will, it was the place he came to love after all. Perhaps Sandalphon couldn’t really understand how someone as important as him wasn’t looking for validation but, perhaps, he wasn’t the best example for it. His entire life was about seeking that validation, for being seen, for being acknowledged. Maybe Lucifer only cared for one or two people in his life for that, maybe he only cared for Sandalphon and Lucilius to look at him and validate him. 

The Supreme Primarch sighed. 

It was what it drove Sandalphon to give the title out instead of his own name after the events with the sharks, as a means to make Lucifer known to the world, that he was still there, watching.

Lucio’s words echoed in his mind, he crossed his arms against his chest, looking towards the inside of the shop this time, finding the offending man in question helping move tables and chairs while talking with the dolphin suited twin archangels.

He hated it but Lucio was right. If he forced everyone to acknowledge Lucifer’s status, he wouldn’t be much different from how Lucilius acted back in the facilities, demanding respect and servitude from anyone and everyone below him and the former Supreme Primarch. Lucifer loved life as it is, fleeting and imperfect.

Loud cracks dragged his attention and saw strange lights exploding in the skies.

“Ah, those must be the fireworks Lyria mentioned!”

Israfel approached, hovering over the ground and besides Sandalphon. The amount of trees and other buildings made it hard to see them.

“Sandy, Sandy! Can we go tomorrow to see them, pleaaaaaaase?”, Israfel plead, the Supreme Primarch sighing.

“I suppose…”

“Ah, wonderful!”, Lucio’s voice came from behind. “I heard yukatas are a must have for summer festivals! Perhaps we can go shopping for one that suits you, Sandy!”

“I rather not.”

Their attention was dragged away when the night skies glowed with a myriad of colorful lights and loud noises. Sandalphon smiled. He hoped Lucifer enjoyed the fireworks as much as he was doing right now.


End file.
